


Arise the Sun (Rejoice!)

by Leyna



Category: Ladyhawke (1985)
Genre: Art, Fanart, Multi, Wrapping Paper Challenge, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-13 12:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyna/pseuds/Leyna
Summary: Isabeau and Navarre, accompanied by a sleepy Philippe, greet the rising sun. A Yuletide art treat.





	Arise the Sun (Rejoice!)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keerawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> For a long time after, Isabeau and Navarre felt the approach of dawn and dusk like a weight in their hearts. They chose to greet each new dawn in their own private ritual; together at the beginning of each new day. 
> 
> Philippe became used to waking to Isabeau's merry laughter as Navarre bundled him out of bed. "Out of your nest, Mouse! Dawn awaits." One chilly morn ( On my life it was only once, despite what Navarre may say) he made a long and spirited argument for a sunset ritual instead, but Isabeau had despaired so long of ever seeing the sun, and Navarre had spent too many days without her. When the bravest woman in the world and the most handsome man ask for a tiny little favor - what else was a man to do?


End file.
